


Свободное падение

by aciddaisy



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пробуждение старых чувств между Ангелом и Псайлок влечёт за собой не только очевидные последствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

(Вчера)  
— Привет.  
— Привет!..  
Два слова прозвучали и мгновенно растворились в коридорах Утопии. Автоматическое приветствие, автоматический ответ: просто соблюдение приличий, необходимый знак внимания коллеге. 

Но что-то не дало Бетси привычно забыть об этом действии и пойти дальше по своим делам. Она остановилась и, задержав дыхание, провожала Уоррена взглядом, пока он не свернул и не исчез из поля зрения. Тогда она смогла наконец-то выдохнуть и сорвалась с места, чтобы догнать группу, с которой шла в конференц-зал номер три.

(Когда-то давно)  
— Мне всегда было интересно, каково это — быть телепатом? Знать, что творится в голове каждого окружающего? — Уоррен забросил в рот ещё порцию попкорна, не особо заботясь о паре зёрен, не попавших в цель. Сегодня у них был вечер «свидания в стиле простых обывателей»: в ближайшем задрипанном кинотеатре.  
— Ну вот представь, что все люди смотрят друг на друга как на кино, — Бетси поглядела на своего кавалера, чтобы убедиться: тот не отрывается от экрана. — Если они попробуют представить, что происходит за кадром, то нет никаких гарантий, что они будут правы. Образованные психологи могут представить, какой свет и оптика создали такой драматичный кадр. Где работал дублёр, а где нарисованы спецэффекты. И потому они могут довольно точно угадать, какая закадровая работа стоит за каждой картинкой, которую мы видим.  
— Эй! Помолчите там! — прозвучало откуда-то с переднего ряда. Но Бетси не была настроена прерываться. Она щелкнула изящными пальцами — и возмущённый посетитель отвернулся и продолжил смотреть в экран.  
— За что так грубо?  
— Я нежно. Он просто больше не слышит нас и спокойно наслаждается фильмом. Я же не монстр.  
— Тогда…  
— Да, я продолжу. В общем, если сравнивать с кино, то телепаты способны точно видеть, что происходит за кадром. Где именно стоят осветительные приборы, из скольких дублей склеен этот идеально сыгранный диалог и как много грима на актрисе. Особо умелые смогут добраться и до черновика сценария, до выкроек в костюмерной, и прочего.  
— Поразительно… — Уоррен отвел взгляд от экрана, на котором всё равно не происходило ничего интересного, — Но… это не мешает восприятию идеи, которую тебе так стараются показать?  
— Ну, эта опция не включена по умолчанию. Да и не все подробности хочется рассматривать… Без умения абстрагироваться можно сойти с ума.

(Вчера)  
Жгучее чувство где-то под солнечным сплетением не хотело отпускать. Как будто кто-то залез в душу и заставил работать старый механизм, который, казалось, уже никогда больше не повернёт ни одной шестерёнки. Псайлок специально ходила туда-сюда по Утопии, занимаясь делами, которые можно было легко уладить телепатически, просто на случай, если им снова удастся пересечься. Тогда наконец-то она сможет заглянуть за границу кадра, чтобы понять, что же случилось. Что за странный триггер заставляет её сердце так биться? Почему при каждой мысли об этом так хочется отвернуться и не смотреть, закрыть уши и не слышать, и бежать, бежать со всех ног? Почему вместо этого она только и делает, что ищет встречи?

Возможно, ответ совсем рядом, но иногда нет ничего страшнее, чем заглядывать в свой собственный разум.

(Совсем недавно)  
Очень удобно, когда база тайной ударной команды — твоё собственное поместье. Ещё удобнее, когда поместье оборудовано госпиталем, лабораторией и бронированной комнатой-изолятором, ставшей личными покоями хозяина. Потому что за последние три ночи были уничтожены две нормальные спальни, а третьей повезло: он отказался в ней спать.

«Нет-нет-нет, только не давай мне повод! Тебе. Лучше. Остано…» — сон снова прерывается неясным вскриком, резким сокращением мышц и металлическим звоном перьев-ножей, рикошетом отскочивших от стен. Он смотрит на свои руки, с которых поспешно сходит синева, в то же время как в теле растворяется волна радости и наслаждения, а на границе зрения и воображения всё ещё маячит образ растерзанного тела кого-то, кого он когда-то знал.

(Вчера)  
— Эй, Уоррен, бро, ты в порядке? Ты по жизни в облаках витаешь, но сегодня особенно.  
— А?  
— Какая-то новая баба? — Бобби создал на ладони маленькую фигурку женщины с непомерно большой грудью и неприлично томным взглядом. Ангел одарил это творение самым ярким из возможных взглядов в стиле «я не впечатлён». — Кстати, весь день натыкаюсь на Бетси. По-моему, что-то происходит, но она уверяет, что всё в порядке вещей. Может, ты с ней поговоришь? Не хочу опять узнать всё последним…  
— Ничего не происходит, поверь. А если бы и происходило, скорей знал бы я, а не Бетси.

За открытой дверью небольшой обеденной залы послышались шаги; Ангел нервно обернулся, но это был всего лишь кто-то из новеньких на Утопии.  
— Что за нервы, всё точно хорошо? — Бобби подошёл к двери и выглянул в коридор. — Вроде никого. Может, тебе стоит немного расслабиться. Ну, оттянуться как в былые времена?  
— Есть идеи?  
— Ммм… масса идей, но все дурацкие.  
— Ровно то, что мне нужно!

(Сегодня)  
Случайности не случайны. Она медитировала до рассвета, он учил старого друга отличать шотландский виски от американского. Оба вполне успешно забыли о вчерашней нечаянной встрече. Пока шлюз, ведущий на посадочную площадку, не отворился с печальным вздохом пневматики, и с одной стороны не оказалась Бетси, а с другой — Уоррен. Мгновение они смотрели друг на друга. Ангел решился прервать молчание:  
— Ну, ты как вообще?

(Совсем давно, когда всё началось)  
— Теперь мы, наверное, должны перечислить все причины, почему мы никак не можем быть вместе. Я вот, например, твой безумный кузен из параллельной реальности, который убил всю твою семью.  
— А-ха-ха! Ну уж нет, давай просто наслаждаться тем, что у нас есть и не задавать вопросов?  
И они страстно поцеловались, взмывая в воздух и оставляя официантов в клубе Адского Пламени гадать, считать ли преступлением, если хозяин заведения сбежал. Не заплатив.

(Сегодня)  
— Как я? Да как всегда. — «В тебе что-то изменилось»  
— Ясно. — «Нет. Она не должна узнать»  
— Ага. А ты ещё не всё состояние сюда вложил? — «Почему? Почему? Пожалуйста, отпусти меня!»  
— Это ты меня отпусти.  
— Я…  
— «Твой разум так это прокричал, я не мог»  
— Давай просто… — она попробовала отвернуться.  
— Давай не задавать вопросов? — он повернул её лицо за подбородок. Их глаза встретились. Демоны из тёмных уголков душ улыбнулись друг другу как старые друзья, и уже ничто не могло удержать их от поцелуя, принёсшего с собой облегчение и страсть, словно обрушились горы, и в холодную, туманную долину ворвался солнечный свет и свежий ветер.

Ветер так по-особенному шуршит, обтекая пушистые перья. Даже полностью расслабленные, бесконтрольные крылья сами собой создают идеальную аэродинамику и будто нежно укутывают, защищая от холодных встречных потоков. Старый трюк, который они проделывали, когда Ангел начинал особенно сильно драматизировать и углубляться в очередную депрессию, а Псайлок за медитациями и самоконтролем переставала что-либо чувствовать: они взлетают повыше, Бетси блокирует сознательный и рефлекторный контроль над крыльями — и они вдвоём падают. Где-то там есть психологический выключатель, который сработает при малейшей опасности, — так говорила Бетси, — но верить каждый раз приходится на слово. Они просто падают, прижавшись друг к другу и надеясь, что эта шалость не приведёт к глупой и бессмысленной трагедии. Спокойствие и уверенность длятся недолго: когда мимолётное сомнение даёт импульс пошевелить крыльями, а они не слушаются — приходит страх. Страх, который был забыт за ненадобностью, потому что за спиной есть пара крыльев, позволяющих перемещаться в воздухе ловчее, чем некоторые вышагивают по земле. Бетси чувствует, как сердце Ангела начинает биться сильнее, тело напрягается и дыхание замирает: он хочет попросить её прекратить это. Сквозь телепатический барьер прорывается ужас куда более глубокий и тёмный, чем инстинктивный страх падения. Псайлок слегка ослабляет объятия и снимает барьеры, позволяя этому ужасу ворваться в её разум, словно разряд электричества. Кончики её пальцев холодеют, на ощущение беспомощности отзывается её собственное бессилие, и хочется закрыть глаза, дотянуться до выключателя и забыть об этом всём, но вдруг за шумом всех паникующих инстинктов и уверенных голосов разума проскальзывает то, чего они так ждали: свобода. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и страх сдаётся, уступая ощущению абсолютной свободы. В этот самый момент, когда от них ничего не зависит: ни их собственная судьба, ни чья-то ещё — можно позволить себе чувствовать всё, что угодно. Всё — без самообмана, без жёсткого контроля, без дурацких отговорок. Они легко, почти невесомо соприкасаются губами и снова смыкают объятия, но теперь уже не из страха, а из желания быть как можно ближе — не важно, осталось им десять секунд или десятки лет.

Крылья плавно оживают и привычным движением подхватывают восходящие потоки нагретого воздуха от раскалённых скал. Уоррен и Бетси опускаются на один из уступов, откуда открывается потрясающий, не доступный ни одному туристу вид на Большой Каньон в лучах закатного солнца, и дают волю страсти.

\---

Тонкий металл резонирует, добавляя в звук крика холодное дребезжащее эхо. Нежный свист ветра, рассекаемого острым, как бритва, лезвием нарастает и сплетается с вибрациями воздуха, металла и напряжённых голосовых связок, сливаясь в гармоничном крещендо, которое тут же обрывается хлюпаньем разрезаемой кожи и мышц, хрустом рёбер, и тонет в шипении и булькании воздуха и крови, стремящихся покинуть обе половины того, что мгновение назад было живым человеком. Взмах — и ещё пара назойливых существ шмякаются на мокрую и немного липкую землю, слишком близко друг к другу, чтобы понять, кому из них принадлежали какие части тела. Архангел складывает крылья, пропуская вперёд Псайлок. Следующий противник смотрит на них знакомым взглядом и пытается что-то говорить — белый шум оправданий собственной слабости. Псайлок с беспощадной точностью извлекает его сознание, разрывает на мелкие части, путает, извращает, расщепляет и уничтожает до основания, в то время как Архангел проделывает то же самое с уже пустой физической оболочкой. Они несут смерть с завораживающей неотвратимостью, с едва заметными улыбками на лицах, без показной торжественности: просто всё наконец-то так, как оно должно быть. Он убивает, потому что такова его суть и предназначение. Она убивает потому, что её способности в этом деле сродни искусству, и нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы получать удовольствие от того, что ты умеешь лучше всего.

Ещё одна фигура выходит из тьмы им навстречу. На заношенной форме на удивление ни пятнышка от летящих во все стороны брызг. Он самоуверен, он раздосадован и зол, он тянется к кнопке на визоре.  
— Ох, ничего не выходит? — вокруг ладони Псайлок порхает маленькая бабочка из розовато-фиолетового света, и такая же — рядом с визором Циклопа. — Твои дамочки выстроили тебе отличную ментальную защиту, но мне удалось добраться до нервных импульсов в зрительных нервах. И теперь тебе кажется, что ты нас видишь, хотя твои веки сомкнуты так сильно, что тебе придётся их срезать, чтобы открыть глаза.  
— Можешь убить меня, но тебе не добраться до моего разума, чего бы тебе там ни понадобилось! — Циклоп сдёргивает визор и, ощупав лицо, с ужасом обнаруживает, что всё сказанное ему — правда.  
— Обязательно, но сначала, — Псайлок оборачивается, — милый, будь так любезен.  
Поддельная картинка растворяется, уступая место тьме и хороводам разноцветных вспышек. Порыв ветра, пугающе холодный металлический звук и сразу же несколько вспышек нестерпимой боли: лезвия пронзают места скоплений нервов. Не смертельно, но жертва мгновенно падает на землю, корчась в агонии.  
— Таких, как ты, недостаточно просто убить. Вы продолжаете и продолжаете возвращаться, оскорбляя саму Смерть. Ты не умрёшь и будешь в сознании, сколько понадобится, — Архангел опустился на колено и слегка закрутил одно из лезвий, позволяя сдерживаемому хриплому крику Скотта вырваться на волю.  
— Есть! — Псайлок замечает микроскопическую трещину в ментальной защите и ударяет по ней со всей силы. Без жалости и осторожности, не как в былые времена, когда приходилось заботиться о сохранности психики и целостности личности объекта взлома. Ох, насколько же проще, когда твоя цель — полное уничтожение!  
Разлетающиеся и растворяющиеся в воздухе мерцающие бабочки создают своего рода романтическую атмосферу, пока Архангел доделывает свою часть работы. Ещё одно препятствие больше не встанет у них на пути и не попытается создать из них удобный инструмент.

Бетси кладёт ему на плечи руки и притягивает ближе, чтобы тихо, словно заигрывая, сказать:  
— У меня для тебя подарок, — она снова отдаляется, проводя пальцами по его щеке, — ты сможешь освободиться раз и навсегда.  
Не заметив, когда она успела исчезнуть, Архангел видит её словно материализующейся из тьмы, заламывающей руки темноволосой девушке, которую он меньше всего ожидал увидеть. Не могущественный мутант, не мессия иной цивилизации — обычный человек, но тем не менее на её лице читается готовность бороться, которая, однако, сменяется ужасом, когда в облике стоящего перед ней монстра она узнаёт знакомые черты.  
— Я могу сделать это для тебя, если окажешь мне такую честь, — Бетси окутала пленницу сиянием психической энергии. — Хочешь?

Реальность подёргивается рябью, когда Псайлок замахивается пси-лезвием и поднимает на него глаза, светящиеся фиолетовым от нетерпения. Откуда-то из глубины костей поднимается ледяное отрезвляющее чувство ярости, отчаянья и скорби, и крик «НЕ СМЕЙ!» разрывает тяжёлое пространство сна, отражаясь звонким эхо в фарфоре на полках комнаты.

Кошмар не закончился с пробуждением. Уоррен обнаруживает себя взлетевшим под потолок; во всём теле немного покалывает, как в затёкшей конечности — это сходит синева с кожи. Внизу на кровати лежит Бетси, пронзённая несколькими лезвиями из страшной версии его крыльев. Она выглядит непривычно беспомощно и тихо плачет.  
— Нет-нет-нет, чёрт возьми… — он спустился в аккурат рядом с Бетси, растерянно жестикулируя и не зная, что делать, — скажи что-нибудь, ну же!  
«Тебе стоит добить меня», — нейротоксин с лезвий почти полностью парализовал её, сил еле хватало на телепатическое общение.  
— Прости меня, прости, — горькое чувство встало тяжёлым комом в груди. Не хотелось даже плакать, хотелось чтобы она поднялась и разбила ему лицо, сломала руки — что угодно, только не этот бред. — Сейчас, сейчас, я… я исправлю, всё будет хорошо… — он погладил её по щеке, и, немного собравшись, стал осматривать ранения. — Прости меня, я должен был сказать.  
«Я поняла. Когда мы падали.. Красные глаза, и это… это…» — у неё из глаз снова покатились слёзы.  
— Эй, эй, всё будет хорошо, не такое переживали. Раны не серьёзные, надо только вывести токсин, — он метнулся к шкафу и достал аптечку. Наследие горького опыта: в каждом помещении дома всегда есть аптечка. Он быстро разложил всё на кровати: — Я выну лезвия и перевяжу, одно за другим. Потом перельём тебе моей крови, она всё ещё неплохо лечит, хотя не так хорошо, как Эликсир, но он сейчас слишком далеко. Ничего не говори, потерпи, всё будет хорошо, — он взглянул ей в глаза, кивнул и вынул первое лезвие. 

— Эй, я думаю, уже хватит, — Псайлок разбудила спящего рядом Ангела. День уже перевалил за половину, и после часов прямого переливания крови Уоррен выглядел чуть ли не хуже неё.  
Он открыл глаза, резко вскочил и чуть не упал обратно от головокружения.  
— Ты, ох… тебе лучше. Да, да, хватит, — он пережал трубку и вынул иглу. Попытался начать прибираться на кровати, но обессиленно упал на подушку. Вся кровать была в крови, бинтах и вате, пахло антисептиками и потом. Но Бетси выглядела хорошо и уже начала разматывать повязки. — Похоже, всё хорошо. Прости…  
— Не стоит.  
— Не знаю, ты вчера… ты так..  
— Я расклеилась, — её голос прозвучал слишком серьёзно. — Знаешь, похоже, нам всё-таки придётся поговорить.  
Уоррен тяжело вздохнул и согласился.  
— Но давай сначала отдохнём. Я запрограммирую нам хороших бессмысленных снов, — она легла рядом, накрылась его пушистым крылом, как одеялом, и прижалась поближе, озарив короткой вспышкой психической энергии.

Вечером они встали, молча прибрались в комнате и так же молча отправились в город ужинать. После долго гуляли по ближайшему парку, болтая о всякой ерунде как ни в чём ни бывало, а потом вернулись домой, где обосновались на террасе с бутылкой вина и пледами. Больше часа они просто сидели в обнимку и смотрели на звёзды: никому не хотелось начинать разговор. Но в конце концов Бетси решилась.  
— Я была напугана. Вчера. Я была просто в ужасе, и нет — ты зря хочешь опять извиняться. Не из-за тебя. Я увидела ту часть себя, которую боюсь и ненавижу так сильно, что решила просто игнорировать её существование.  
— Так ты тоже видела?  
— Да, это был не просто сон, это был вполне реальный телепатический сеанс. И это были не фантазии, это были наши демоны во плоти. Понимаешь?  
— Не вполне… Я думал, это обычный кошмар, я их часто теперь вижу. Сплю теперь в бронированном изоляторе, — он неловко улыбнулся, как будто это должно было быть шуткой, но тут же осёкся: тяжело было найти ситуацию, в которой подобное могло быть смешно. Улыбка померкла и он нахмурился: — Не стоило нам, я совсем потерял голову, не подумал…  
— Это так в твоём стиле: вечный ветер в голове и привычка драматизировать, — Бетси поставила бокал на столик и легла спиной ему на колени. — Когда мы смотрим друг на друга, когда мы вместе, где-то глубоко внутри словно отворяется запретная дверь. Такое пугающие и одновременно захватывающее чувство, — она остановила руку Уоррена, который потянулся к её лицу. От прикосновения по пальцам пробежала волна покалывающего тепла. — То, что мы принимаем за страсть — на самом деле тьма в каждом из нас, которая тянется друг к другу, обещая свободу от страха и самообмана.  
— Так тебе всегда был интересен Архангел, и вот теперь, когда он вернулся… — он демонстративно отвернулся и отдёрнул руку.  
Псайлок поднялась и села напротив, её тон стал строже и серьёзнее:  
— Во-первых, это тебя тогда называли Архангелом. А во-вторых, ты опять уводишь тему, не понимая всей серьёзности ситуации.  
Уоррен попытался посмотреть на неё, но снова отвёл глаза. Ему отчаянно не хотелось думать или говорить об этом всём.  
— Всё не так, как раньше. Ты сам это смутно ощущаешь, я это вижу, — Бетси взяла его за руку и пододвинулась ближе. — Архангел не просто пробудился: он стал сильнее, стал полноценной личностью…  
— Я его контролирую, и эта сила весьма кстати в такие времена, как сейчас.  
— Вот только не надо говорить, как дитя больного союза Циклопа, Магнето и Росомахи. Скольких ты убил за это время? Скольких ещё готов убить? Архангел освободил мою тёмную сторону, чтобы я помогла ему взять верх. Даже если ты правда всё контролируешь — что, если он найдёт другого телепата, кто поможет ему сознательно? Кто не заиграется и не поддастся ревности…  
— Ревности? — Ангел искренне удивился.  
— Она ведь спасла тебя.  
По телу Ангела пробежали мурашки, его крылья вздрогнули и где-то глубоко внутри похолодело. Момент из сна, который померк за яростью, за шоком от пробуждения и последовавшими заботами. «Кэнди» — имя, которое прожигало сознание, но которое он не мог сказать вслух.  
Псайлок отпустила его руку и отвернулась:  
— Она была тебе настолько дорога?  
— Ты не представляешь. Я сам не представляю, — в его голове проносились мысли, образы, и это было никак не заглушить. — Чёрт возьми, я едва помню её смерть, я ещё был не в себе…  
— Мне так жаль, — Бетси с трудом смогла абстрагироваться от его мыслей, это было слишком личное пространство, чтобы заходить туда без спроса — даже несмотря на всю историю их отношений. — Но… я могу помочь. Мы можем помочь друг другу. Чтобы не стало хуже.  
— Чтобы не стало хуже? Ну, это хоть что-то, — Уоррен притянул её к себе и обнял. — Я не привык такое говорить, но, видимо, мне правда нужна твоя помощь.

Они допили остатки вина, разожгли курильницы с ароматическими смесями и посвятили остаток ночи медитации. И ещё несколько ночей. Псайлок показала Уоррену, как он может помочь успокоить её тьму, не пряча подальше от глаз, чтобы можно было постепенно научиться жить с этой частью себя. Она стёрла из его памяти путь, которым Архангел мог найти поддержку в подсознании других людей. Догорая, свеча вспыхнула, зашипела и потухла, испустив извивающуюся ленту дыма. Как только погас последний уголёк на краю фитиля, сработал запрограммированный триггер, и воспоминания о последних днях вместе заменились на безопасные; они остались в прежнем неведении об источнике их чувств. Самообман самого высокого уровня, чтобы перехитрить то, что сильнее их.

***

Он не с первого раза открыл глаза, с трудом вырываясь из объятий тяжёлого сна. Затяжной кошмар никак не хотел отпускать в реальность, давил на виски и мерзко звенел в ушах. И вроде бы уже не вспомнить конкретных событий, но гнетущее ощущение теперь останется на весь день. Он облизал кончики пальцев и потёр ими веки: холодное влажное прикосновение к горячей коже помогло окончательно прийти в себя. Приподнялся, хотел быстро и решительно встать, но остался сидеть: спину поламывало от долгого лежания в неудобной позе, а крылья и вовсе затекли. Теперь всё понятно: ему часто снились всякие гадости, когда он отлёживал крылья, но приучить себя не переворачиваться на спину никак не удавалось. Пошевелить крыльями получилось, но без тактильного отклика движение вышло довольно бесконтрольным, и весь ряд маховых перьев прошелестел по подушке Кэнди, едва-едва не задев лицо.  
— Прости… — Уоррен схватил непослушное крыло за сустав и начал разминать его руками. — Доброе… Оу-оу-оу!.. доброе утро, — пробежала первая волна колик.  
— Ничего страшного, я уже просыпалась, — она зевнула, приподнялась и подползла к нему, сев рядом. — Опять затекли? Давай помогу.  
— Что бы я без тебя делал?  
— Думаю, без меня на крылатого богача нашлось бы немало желающих. Даже на такого беспомощного.

Кэнди сонно улыбнулась и стала нежно разминать ему второе крыло. Утро стало чуть светлее, но тут промелькнули обрывки ночных наваждений, бессвязные фрагменты чего-то до ужаса неправильного: не те люди, не те решения, не те женщины, искажённые чувства. И всё равно зачем-то хотелось собрать это воедино, восстановить сюжет — может быть, чтобы можно было с уверенностью сказать, что такого бреда точно не могло произойти?  
— Тебе бы потренироваться, восстановить былую форму. А то скоро учить детей летать, будет очень смешно, если потянешь спину.  
— Я ещё не настолько стар! Жизнь без постоянных драк ещё не значит, что я потерял форму. Сегодня надо снова с ними поговорить о школе.  
— Они упёрто хотят в школу Джин Грей. Не думаю, что выйдет их переубедить: говорят, там весело.  
— Да уж, веселья через край…  
— Ох, да ладно! Ты там выжил в куда худшие времена, они будут в порядке. Попросим Логана дать тебе вести факультатив по физкультуре, будешь поближе. В конце концов, кто оплачивает все их счета? — Кэнди закончила с его крылом, слезла с кровати и чмокнула его в щёку. — Пойду на кухню. А ты иди разбуди птенцов.

Мрачное настроение никуда не делось, но голову заняли мысли о скором визите в Вестчестер и встрече со старыми друзьями. Место и люди сильно изменились, прошли через многое и теперь это был совсем другой мир. Каждый раз он испытывал неловкость и дурацкое чувство вины за такую хорошую и спокойную жизнь, как будто он предал бывших соратников. Однако, пускай решение оставить геройства тем, кто гораздо эффективнее в бою, было спровоцировано очередной драмой вокруг Скотта и Джин — решение это оказалось верным. Как предприниматель, финансирующий школу, академию и ряд команд, имеющий влияние среди чиновников, он смог изменить куда больше, чем сумел бы, хлопая крыльями под обстрелом то одних, то других врагов. А ставшая достоянием общественности счастливая семейная жизнь четы Уортингтон послужила лучше всякой пропаганды и социальной рекламы: мир увидел, что у обладающих сверхспособностями людей тоже есть выбор, и не обязательно становиться очередным солдатом в армии добра или зла. 

Уоррен сдвинул створку-купе окна во всю стену и выпорхнул на улицу. В крыльях ещё осталось мерзкое покалывание, но даже в худшем состоянии он мог дать фору практически всем летунам, прирождённым или механизированным. Влетев на верхнюю террасу, он очень тихо сдвинул створку двери-окна и на цыпочках зашёл в детскую. Смысла соблюдать тишину не было — ведь он пришёл будить их! — но почему-то очень не хотелось сделать это раньше времени.  
— В атаку! — тонкий голосок провизжал команду, и на самом деле уже проснувшиеся дети напали на отца из засады. Комната наполнилась хлопаньем крыльев и цветными перьями.  
— Ох, я вас! — Уоррен ловко вывернулся, крепко схватил малышей в охапку и вылетел в окно, выворачивая на любимый круг вдоль ближайшего горного перевала. Дети визжали от страха и радости. — Привыкайте, это скоро станет вашим вторым домом! — он не стал слишком далеко их уносить (ох, и попадёт ему от Кэнди, если она это увидит!) и плавно спланировал на террасу.  
— Бегите, переодевайтесь, скоро завтрак, — он отпустил их и полетел-таки на большой круг. Юго-западный склон должен был уже нагреться, и восходящие потоки могли вынести его на удивительную высоту. Мрачное настроение рассеялось почти без следа. Когда-то его называли «Ангел», а теперь он был просто счастливым отцом. Девочка Энни и мальчик Райли — двойня родилась сразу с маленькими умилительными крылышками. Пару лет назад наконец-то сошёл детский пух и выросли первые настоящие перья: у Энни красно-бордовые, у Райли — глубокого синего цвета. Сейчас у них начался новый скачок роста: дети ели за четверых, носились как угорелые и дёргали друг у друга перья. Уоррен в своё подростковое время нередко сомневался, что эта хрень у него на спине имеет какую-то функцию, кроме ярлыка «ошибка природы» — эти же дети всегда знали, что рождены летать.

***

— То, что ты сделала… — Шторм запнулась, не решаясь подобрать то или иное слово. — Со стороны телепатических манипуляций — это произведение искусства. Не думаю, что кто-то, кроме Профессора, такое бы смог. Но… Бетси, неужели ты считаешь, что это гуманно?  
— А что ты предлагаешь? Искусственная кома? Я смогла сохранить ему базовые моторные функции, он не беспомощен в плане бытовых нужд. Просто его сознание находится в сказочном мире.  
— И что дальше? Не на всю же жизнь…  
— Я всё-таки надеюсь, что однажды найдётся решение получше. Или даже получится излечить. Эти металлические крылья и личность Архангела завязаны на фрустрации от потери оригинальных и подавленной ненависти ко всем, кто позволил этому случиться. В том мире ничего этого не случилось, и, возможно, если заразе Апокалипсиса достаточно долго не давать психологической привязки, она погибнет, — Псайлок взглянула на сидящего в противоположной стороне комнаты Ангела. Словно пустая оболочка: стеклянный взгляд и полная неподвижность.  
— Бетси…  
— Ороро, давай уже возьмём образцы крови, и отправишь их Зверю с Немезисом. Он начинает чувствовать твоё присутствие, а к тебе у него тоже есть претензии.  
— Да, я помню. Ладно, за дело. Надеюсь, однажды у нас получится, — Шторм открыла сумку с медицинским оборудованием и стала доставать необходимое.  
— Только, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы Бобби не узнал, это будет катастрофа.  
— Хорошо.


End file.
